


Stand

by rosalina2124



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Troy gets hurt will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most????You feel like a candle in a hurricaneJust like a picture with a broken frameAlone and helpless, like you've lost your fightBut you'll be all right, you'll be all rightCause when push comes to shoveYou taste what you're made ofYou might bend till you break'Cause it's all you can takeOn your knees, you look upDecide you've had enoughYou get mad, you get strongWipe your hands, shake it offThen you stand, then you stand
Kudos: 4





	Stand

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool soft hand carding through my hair cuases me to stir as I realize it’s just Gia and I try to relax. I’m laying on a cot,in the lair,I got hurt out there today,I got overpowered,and I’m exhausted to boot,I haven’t slept in several days due to nightmares. Which I’ve been hiding from them,I’m the leader,they don’t need to be worried about me. “Easy guy,it’s just me Troy,we need to check on your bandages”she says softly looking into my green eyes for coherence,I’ve been in and out of sleep ever since he got me cleaned up the first time. “K Gi,it hurts”I murmur wincing as I take in a breath. “I know guy,I know,it’ll get better soon I promise”she says kissing me on the cheek lightly,checking for a fever that I know is probably there. 

At this point I see Jake enter quietly,and she takes that as her cue to leave,give us a little privacy. “I’m going to go get some rest,I’ll be back to check on you later alright”she says as I nod,too tired to say anything really. “OK Gi,I’ll look after him”he says as she leaves,then it’s just us in the late night. “How are you feeling guy”he asks as I feel him sit on the edge of the cot,mindful to not jostle me. “I’ve been better,it still really hurts and I don’t feel that great”I say quietly,letting myself be vulnerable,honest,I trust them with my life. “I figured as much,I’m going to check your wound alright,I’ll help you onto your back Troy”he says softly as I nod,this is going to suck. I’ve been laying on my non injured side,the only position comfortable for me,and now he has to move me back to a position that’s uncomfortable for me. I let him help,it’s somewhat painful,but tolerable,then he pulls the sheet down to reveal my bandaged side. 

I feel him get up,and he grabs a bowl of water with a rag,leftover from earlier,Tensou brought it to us,along with other first aid supplies. Then he sits back down on the edge of the bed,and he starts working on getting the blood soaked gauze off of my skin. He’s gentle,he may act all tough guy,like I tend to do as well,but he’s gentle when it counts,like now. He gets the gauze off,revealing pale skin,marred with a wound that’s about an inch across,it’s not bleeding anymore,earlier it was just sluggishly bleeding. There was a barb in it,he had to get it out,with guidance from Gosei,it had poison in it,they have most of the poison out of my system now,meaning it’s up to my body to fight off the rest,which is why I’m running a fever. 

“It’s looking better guy,it should start healing in the next few days,you’ll have a gnarly scar,we still need to get your fever down though”he says carding a cool hand through my hair. “The fever is bad isn’t it”I murmur softly as I feel him take a clean cloth and put it on my forehead. “It’s holding steady for now guy,I’ll keep an eye on it,I’m going to give you Tyenol alright,it’ll help keep it where it is”he says as I let him sit me up,relying on him to keep me upright. I let him give me the medicine,holding a bottle of water to my lips. Then he helps me lay back down,on my non injured side,and he lays down beside me. It’s cramped,but we do it,I just need the contact right now,to be grounded,know that I’m safe. “Get some sleep guy,I’ll be here,your safe I promise,I’ll wake you if you have any dreams”he says gently rubbing my back. Before I know it I’m out like a light,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,if I’ll make it through the night without any bad dreams.


End file.
